


Sir Lancelot's Lady, King Arthur's Love

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Jealous King Arthur, King Arthur is jealous, Reader is Kaylee's older sister, Reader-Insert, Sir Lancelot and Reader are courting, Yandere, Yandere King Arthur, courting, one short, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Name, the eldest daughter of Sir Lionel and Lady Julianna and was now out, she immediately catches the eye of her father's fellow knight, Sir Lancelot. However there are more than just he that look at her.
Relationships: King Arthur/Queen Gwendolyn, King Arthur/You, Sir Lancelot/You
Kudos: 3





	Sir Lancelot's Lady, King Arthur's Love

“Father, tell me the story again, about the sword.” My little sister, Kayley, cooed and I groaned. I liked the story alright but my six-year-old sister was at the age that she wanted the same thing again and again; story, dinner, game, all of it. Apparently I had been the same at her age, but that was so long ago. I am twenty one years old now, ready to be married. I couldn't think of my own childhood, instead looking foreword to marriage and children of my own.

“Kayley, you've heard it a million times.” Mother laughed and father chuckled shaking it off.

“Oh it's quiet all right,” father chuckled and fell into the story for Kayley, he had been there and seen it himself. He was a knight already, I had been fifteen and remembered him telling mother and I as well as the few staff that worked with us and our small farm. Of course that was when I was home helping mom with a brand new baby girl. Kayley and I were very lucky, father and mother had no problem that we were both daughters, they would want to have sons to continue their line but neither seemed to care.

“I'll be a knight one day.” Kayley giggled and that caught my attention as I looked at her and I couldn't help but giggle as I walked up to pick her up, putting her on my hip. I saw the knights were there and looked over to see the knights coming to our hut.

“It's time for me to go.” He kissed Kayley's cheek as well as mine before giving mother a quick loving kiss and headed go.

“Father! I want to go with you!” Kayley tried to reach for him but was trapped in my arms, “Name! Let me down!”

“You can come to Camelot when you are older Kayley.” I promised her, “now come, we have to be making the new family tapestry. I can tell you stories; about the warrior queen Bianca and her daughters.” I promised her and she looked at me confused and I chuckled.

“You think King Arthur is a good story? Wait until you hear about Queen Bianca.” I chuckled and htat had Kayley's attention enough that she came inside to help mother and I with the tapestry. It was because we were so far away from each other in age, Kayley was a surprise but a happy one that we all were excited for.

\- - -

“This is such a nice stays.” I whispered stroking across the soft fabric that held my body perfectly. Mother had been working on it for months now and I couldn't wait. Kayley, having celebrated her seventh birthday just a fortnight ago.

“Are you excited Name?” Mother asked as I nodded but she knew me to well. She could see that I was doing (nervous habit) and she just gave me the look. The look that I knew when she gave me a look like that it meant “I know that you are lying to me. Tell me the truth.”

“I'm kind of scared.” I whispered worried, I knew that father had promised me that everyone was excited to meet me, that father talked about Kayley and me, that one of the knights, Sir Lancelot, had seen me when they had come to collect father one of these times, he was about my age, and talking to father he had asked if he could court me.

“Name, I know you are worried, marrying is a scary prospect. I was so nervous when I was going to meet your father for the first time, I threw up.” She smiled sheepishly and I was suddenly caring much more about what mother was saying instead of thinking about Sir Lancelot. Mother spoke little about how she felt before they met for the first time, skipping over that to when they first met.

“Really?”

“Yes.” She chuckled in that way we all do when we are embarrassed by something in our past, “but the most important thing, Name.” She whispered reaching foreword to cup both my (skin tone) cheeks in her hands, staring into my (eye color) orbs. “You must remember, always remember, we are your family.” She assured me, “you do not need to take the first offer for your hand if you do not think he will make you happy. And no matter what we are here.” She promised kissing my forehead before pulling away, giving me a camisole to put on.

I appreciated it fully that I had my family no matter what and would not have to worry about it. I had nothing to worry from a knight, definitely not a knight from Camelot! They were the most courtly and chivalrous, and I had heard tales, even so far out here, of Sir Lancelot being one of the most chivalrous. Some even said that he was as chivalrous as the king himself!

Still such finery made me nervous. My shift was made of the most well made fabric I had ever understood. The stays was so carefully made and luxurious. Even the camisole was silky smooth, all in bleached white, like virgin snow.

I sat down, pulling my stockings up taking the silky (favorite color) ribbons to tie them up right under my knee. The stockings were a deep red and had my hearts beating hurriedly. I never once had worn this color. I knew it would be the dress that mother and the serfs had made me would be the exact same color that I pulled on, fastening the front on me before wrapping my girdle on.

My shoes were next to go on before I put on the amulet that I had been given when I had my first blood, placing it, as well as a my purse, on my girdle and moved to sit down. “Are you ready Name?” Mother asked as I nodded and she grinned starting to run the brush through my (curly/wavy/straight) hair before wrapping my hair up into a bun, putting the (color that looks good on you) cap, the only thing that I was wearing today that was something I owned before. Every other stitch of textile on me was worn for the first time by me today, not counting the fittings I had to endure. To complete the look she put the (favorite color) veil over my head, framing my face.

“Okay, let me get a look at you.” She whispered pulling me up to stand before her and she gasped. I frowned looking down, what was wrong? She had seen everything be put on me, helping me dress, despite me not needing it. But I wasn't dressing as Name, helping with the farm or heading out to market. I was dressing as Lady Name now. I am a lady. “Oh Name, you're so beautiful!” She grinned and taking my hand moved me to the full length mirror.

What I saw shocked me.

I did not see me anymore. The woman I was staring at was a lady of the highest standard. The blood red dress, made of the the matter root, was all the way down around my ankles and full skirted with pleats, instead of a simple pelios, the lateral lacing at the front showed off the virgin snow white linen of my camisole, even my smock was hinted at with the lacy top of it. The latter lacing went all the way down with the copper girdle going around her waist holding her change purse and alexandrite amulet her (skin tone) hands looked softer, not like a woman who worked in the countryside, positively glowing in the nearly blood red. Even the (face shape) face was not familiar, against the (favioret color) viel. The only thing familiar about her, about me, were the eyes. My own (eye color) eyes stared back out at me, and that was enough to ground me from the swirling thoughts.

“Come, let's show your father.” Mother took my hand moving me before I could assure myself this stranger really was me.

“Oh Name,” father whispered standing, moving to me to take both my hands in his own. His hands were always so calloused, from working in the countryside like we did, and the sword and shield of a knight. “You've grown so beautiful.”

“Name. You look like a lady.” Kayley said and that made me giggle, stroking her auburn hair out of her face.

“Thank you Kayley.” I cooed, as I was obviously not dressed as a knight, but as a lady I think that would keep Kayley from wanting to go to Camelot, not quiet yet at least.

\- - -

The carriage was bumpy but I did not mind, my mind was racing too much that despite knowing it would be a long journey instead it felt like moments as I was going. “Name, we're close, would you like to see.” Father had to have jumped from his faithful horse, to come back to me.

“Oh, yes, yes of course father.” I started to stand, ready to enter the front and sit to see the castle walls that I've spent my lifetime hearing stories of.

“Name.” He said seriously taking my hands once again, “you have nothing to worry about. If Lancelot is not to your liking nothing will come of it.” He promised and smiled, “he will adore you, he has almost fallen in love at first sight, it now only remains to be seen if you do.” He chuckled teasingly and I couldn't help but laugh, for the first time letting go of all the fear and panic, next thing I knew I was crying. “It's okay Name, it's okay.” He promised wiping my eyes and I couldn't help but smile at him.

“Thank you father. Truly.”

“Of course Name, you may be a woman now but you are still my little girl.” He kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but chuckle.

“Still, I bet you are glad that Kayley cares more about being a knight than finding a suitibal marriage.” I teased and he shook his head.

“I still hope she will eventually; nothing has stopped me from having a family and being a knight.”

“You do not bear children father.” I pointed out and immediately the mood dampened, it was no secret that childbearing was dangerous and it wasn't unheard of for either the mother or babe-or both-to perish in the dangerous business. If Kayley was to become a knight one day, she would never be allowed to marry, not as long as she served.

“Yes but we will worry about that when the time comes Name, I know you always watch over Kayley, but now let us worry about you.” He gave me a smile and I nodded slipping to the front of the carriage just in time to see Camelot's walls.

\- - -

Sir Lancelot was a handsome man, one of the most handsome I had ever seen, and as he acted was not anything but ever girl's dream growing up of a knight but...honestly.

I was more interested in all the things to see of Camelot, meeting Garrett the kind young stable boy who had lost his sight, he was only a few years older than Kayley and automatically I had the feeling as if looking at a little brother similar to how Kayley was a little sister.

I wanted to see all of the castle, though of course I could not, instead I was situated to the queen's room with her ladies-in-waiting. Queen Guinevere was amazing, beautiful and kind.

\- - -

Sir Lancelot was everything I ever dreamed of. Kind, courteous, but most of all loyal. He constantly swore his love to me again and again. Swore his love by the stars and the moon, swore that his heart was mine and mine alone.

It was then that I met King Arthur.

The king was a kind man, speaking to me like a friend more than the king. To him I was Sir Lionel's daughter, Sir Lionel being one of his most loyal knights. My heart beat frantically with the shock as I fought to keep myself composed and tired to remember as much as I could so I would be able to tell stories to Kayley, as this was the man she hoped to one day pledge her allegiance to.

Still, it felt like his eyes were constantly following me. Of course not, it was blasphemous to even think! I was just nervous, I promised myself, I was so scared to do something to embarrass father or Sir Lancelot, and that is why I felt like his eyes were constantly racking down my body, searching for any possible flaw.

\- - -

“Lady Name?” I turned to see another knight, one that I had not spoken to ever before despite the kind, courtly other knights he always stayed back to himself.

“Y-yes,” I replied searching my brain for his name. When it clicked in I remembered who he is and I stiffened, Mordred. People claimed he was evil, horrible. None knew why he was given a knightship. “Please take no offense, I don't think we have been formally introduced, Sir Mordred?” I asked worried if I was wrong but he grinned.

“Has my reputation proceeded me, my lady?” He asked and I looked down not knowing where to go, but I saw no evil in his dark eyes. “My apologies, I should not have asked, I know what they say about me.” I felt instant guilt as my cheeks flushed and I looked down, “I am used to it. I will not keep you long, in case my evil-from-birth infects you.” He said it with no anger and I looked up at him shocked.

“From birth?”

“Didn't they tell you? I was a bad birth.” He hummed shaking his head, “but I have critical information for you, I hate a innocent to be caught in their webs of deceit and lies,” Sir Mordred hummed, despite being barely old enough to be a squire boy and being a knight he gave off extreme power. More fitting for a prince than a knight. “Be wary of Lancelot. He and the queen, they are more than close.” Before I could speak he was gone leaving me shocked, “my king.” He said before exiting the room I had been in.

“Lady Name?” I looked up and gasped shocked to see the king.

“Your liege.” I curtsied now even more worried with no one in here with me, no ones mannerisms to base my own off of.

“Did Mordred do anything to you?” He asked worried and took my chin in his forefinger and thumb, tilting my head up, “Lady Name, what did he do?”

“I...he spoke to me, only spoke.” I managed scared to repeat what had been said, the queen? I would speak of her to no one, not knowing what I was and was not allowed to say about her, least of all to her husband.

“Spoke of what?”

“His...his birth...” I whispered and the king froze up looking scared, “I am afraid I do not understand what he meant, but what the other knight say about him and he knows it. He was just introducing himself to me.” The king looked angrier and angrier and nodded.

“Do not fear Lady Name, you are a lovely girl. They will come near you, do not be afraid to tell them to leave.” He promised me and then he was gone.

\- - -

Lancelot and I were courting, he had taken to calling me his courtly love and now I would be merely a season or two from being his wife. Dreams of wedded bliss and little children danced around my head. Kayley was only seven, not yet old enough to be an aunt, but she'd be almost nine when I wedded, and at the youngest ten or eleven when the babe was born.

I was so busy in these day dreams I did not think that the knights were gone. It wasn't till I heard screaming that I headed to the room window, where I had stayed in the castle as Sir Lancelot courted me.

I tried to ignore the glare that the king gave us whenever Lancelot and I were close to each other. I hurried out and saw a haggard king and gasped. He turned to me and then took powerful steps toward me, taking my forearms in his strong manly hands.

“M-my king?”

“Did you know, Name?”

“K...know...know what?”

“That Guinevere, that she has made me a cuckold.” He growled out and my gasp and shock seemed to break through to him, his hands on my arms, which felt like they could have bruised in any second, relaxed.

“Oh my king, I...I am so sorry, do y-”

“With Lancelot.” He said and frowned as the words wrapped around me and forced their way into my ears, despite me not wanting them.

“N-no! You are mistaken! He would n-”

“He did Name.” The king growled out again, taking me by the shoulders, “the knights have killed him already, and the queen shall burn at the stake for her treason.” He shook his head, “I should have killed him when I wanted to, when he touched you.” He whispered as he began to calm down, “I felt drawn to you the second I saw you, I wanted to chop off the hand who anyone who touched you.” He looked me up and down, “are you a temptress, sent to destroy me?” He asked and then chuckled, “nevertheless, you're mine now. You will be a better queen then Guinevere ever could hope to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do a jealous King Arthur and I ended up doing pretty much a Yandere King Arthur.


End file.
